The New Boy
by amberdiangelo
Summary: Analise meets new boy Nico Di Angelo. Facing the pressure of her new job and the worries of one of the campers and her close friend disappearing. While the Titans are preparing for war, recruiting demigods and monsters. Inside look of camp during 'The Titans Curse' Read and review please!
1. I Get Soaked by the Sun

_This is the sequel to my first story!'The life of a demigod'. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do before reading this one! Anyway:_

_I don't own PJO, or Any of the characters from PJO! _

* * *

I GET SOAKED BY THE SUN.

I was back at camp once again, this time for winter. There was barely anybody at camp, only Connor, Travis and I were in the Hermes cabin, so for once, it wasn't crowded. Then in the Apollo cabin, Lauren and Lee Fletcher, the counseller, were the only people. In the Ares cabin was like 5 people. Athena only had 2 people, Annabeth and Mason, although Annabeth was out on a mission with the new, but old girl, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus.

After I left camp last summer something BIG happened, remember Thalia's tree, the story behind it was: Thalia, Annabeth, Luke and a satyr named Grover, were making their way back to camp, they were also running from monsters who were after Thalia, because Zeus broke a promise (long story). Anyway, so when they reached camp, the monsters had caught up, and Thalia tried to fight them by herself, she died of course, but Zeus took pity on her and made her spirit into a pine tree that would protect the camps borders.

Then last summer, the tree was poisoned, and so Percy, Annabeth and Tyson snuck out of camp to find the golden fleece which had the ability to heal the tree, while at the same time, Clarisse was sent on a quest to find it.

To make a long story short, thy found it, and it healed the tree, but at the same time, it 'kicked out' Thalia and she was found on the floor by Thalia's tree. So ever since then. she had moved into the Zeus cabin.

Anyway, that was pretty much everybody at camp,except for a few Aphrodite kids. Though what I didn't know was that more people were about to arrive...

* * *

I was taking a walk by the lake thinking about my new job, when it suddenly got scorching hot. I stared up at the sky only to see one of those Turtle Top shuttle buses, quickly moving towards the lake. Paralyzed in curiosity i watched as the bus zoomed into lake, as it came closer i got hotter, into dove into the lake splashing everything around for a mile, and since I was standing right by the lake, i was soaked.

* * *

Out of the bus came, Percy, Thalia and some other people all girls except a perky looking boy. Then out came a man, looking like he was in his young twenties, I guessed he was a god, since only gods could look that perfect, and I also guessed it was Apollo, he was always supposed to be the hot god.

* * *

Anyway, out came Percy and company. The perky looking boy stared around at the camp. Usually I would have stayed and found out who they were. But instead I walked off to the Hermes cabin to dry off, wondering who those people were, and for the first time, the thought came to my mind,'wheres Annabeth?'.

* * *

_This is the NEW story! Hope you guys like it! More chapters to come! Bye for now! :D_


	2. Meeting a Hunter and Nico

MEETING A HUNTER AND NICO.

After drying off, I went back to the Hermes cabin, where the perky kid and the Stolls were talking.

"Analise, this is Nico Di Angelo," said Travis when I walked in.

"Hi Analise! Whose your godly parent? Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Ares, the wine dude?!" Nico said practically jumping up and down.

"Um, I haven't been claimed yet," I say,"Anybody seen Annabeth?" I ask, directing my question to the Stolls.

They look at each other nervously,"shes missing..."

"Shes what now?!" I say slightly raising my voice.

"Shes missing," repeats Connor.

"Yeah, I heard, I just don't want to accept it," I said miserably.

"Yeah, no one does."

I realized Nico was just standing there in his utter confusion," I'm hungry...whens dinner?" he asked after a while.

I looked at my watch, which I had brought this time,"In like three hours..."

"Nico, wanna come do some activities with Connor and I?" asked Travis

"Like what?" he asked

"Oh you know, practice archery, arts and crafts, steal some stuff from the camp store, sword practice, canoeing..."

"Sounds cool, but how will we canoe in the winter?"

"The Sun heated it up pretty nicely," Connor simply stated.

"Ok, i'm in!"

"What are you gonna do Analise?" asked Travis.

"I'll just go in the Woods, do some archery in there, then join you guys in 'visiting the camp store," I say casually grabbing my bow and arrow.

"Meet you there in an hour!" yells Connor as I walk off.

* * *

As I walk off to the woods, I pass the Artemis cabin, which is supposed to be empty, and see a whole bunch of girls in it, chatting and arm wrestling.

"So much for a maiden," I mutter.

Out walks a girl who looks kind of like Nico.

"Hi, have you seen my brother, Nico Di Angelo?" she asks walking up to me,"I'm worried about him."

"Hes fine, can you explain who all those girls in there are though, because I thought Artemis was a maiden..."

"Were the _hunters_ of Artemis, not her children," she says reassuringly.

"Oh, ok, because it seemed suspicious..."

"I'm Bianca Di Angelo, the newest hunter of Artemis," Bianca said holding out her hand for me to shake.

I shook it saying,"Analise Williams."

Someone from inside the cabin called out,"Bianca!"

"Thats my cue, nice meeting you Analise," she says before jogging off into the cabin.

* * *

_Okay, so she never really went to the woods, but thats okay, another time! Hope you guys liked it! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D_


	3. Some True Pairings Part I

_Get ready for some RR! (Real Romance! ;) _

_I don't own any PJO characters!_

* * *

SOME TRUE PAIRINGS.

PART I

Dedicated to: Freezerbunny, Smiley and Skylar.

As I was passing Thalias tree, I saw Matthew run down it.

"Matthew?!" I shouted surprised

"Analise!" he said running up to me.

"When did you get here?" I asked, trying to remember if he had been here all along.

"Just now," he stated," The real world just isn't fit for me, I'm going to be an all-rounder from now on."

"Oh, cool, well, now there five people in the Hermes cabin!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm for that last part.

"So, i'm not really doing anything, I can walk back with you to the cabins..." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah sure! That'd be cool."

* * *

We reached the lake when a young Aphrodite kid, Jessica walked up to us.

"Analise, Chiron wants to speak to you," she said, mostly looking at Matthew.

"Okay, i'll be right there..., can you walk with Matthew to the Hermes cabin?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm Jessica Cross, daughter of Aphrodite," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Matthew, from the Hermes cabin," he said, shaking her hand and blushing.

After looking into each others eyes for like ten seconds, they walked off to the Hermes cabin. Leaving me to head to the Big House.

* * *

Turns out, Chiron just wanted to show me who was in the 'survival' activity for the week, and what times it was. So I was in and out of the Big House in like ten minutes.

I checked my watch and realized I only had an hour until I had to meet the guys at the camp store, time passed fast.

So I quickly headed to the Woods and on the way to my little undiscovered clearing I took a rest in a tree above Zeus' fist. Well it wasn't really a rest... I was looking at Matthew and Jessica chatting it up. Turns out Matthew is pretty funny, or at least, it sounded like that with Jessica laughing every ten seconds. Then after fifteen minutes of complete silence, I dared to look down.

As I looked down I thought," What if there making out?"

My conscience told me," No way! For FIFTEEN MINUTES?!"

"Well maybe there both professional swimmers..."

"JUST LOOK ALREADY!"

So Finally, after that little chat with myself, I looked and...

No there weren't making out, they fell asleep Jessica's head on Matthews shoulder. Guess Matthew was more boring than funny...

Anyway, I took this opportunity, to climb down the tree and slip away, leaving them to sleep.

* * *

An hour later, I ran to the camp store. Travis and Lauren were chatting it up in the corner outside the store and I think Connor was still trying to teach Nico the basics of poker.

"Okay, I'm ready, sorry I was late," I said eyeing Travis and Lauren, who seemed awfully close to each other...

"Oh thats okay, Laurens joining us by the way," said Travis as if he planned it from the beginning.

"Okay, lets go get Nico and ourselves some supplies!" Connor says, also realizing how close Lauren and Travis are.

Okay, lets get it straight how close they are. Like, smelling each others breath close, wait, not even that, like, hair touching close. I sensed some chemistry between them.

Anyway, Connor picked the lock and we started raiding the camp store!


	4. Some True Pairings Part 2

SOME TRUE PAIRINGS

PART II

THE MIDNIGHT PICNIC.

I woke up at midnight, slipped on some camouflage khakis and the camp shirt and some sneakers and headed out for the woods. I just found sleeping there _so_ much more comfortable.

After thirty minutes of sleeping in that same tree above Zeus' fist, I heard noises and snapped awake. I saw the light from a flashlight and heard hushed whispered.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked a female voice.

"Lauren, what are you so afraid of?!" said a familiar voice.

It was Travis and Lauren, in the woods, alone...

I looked closer and saw Lauren holding a basket. A midnight picnic huh, pretty romantic. I watched them set it up and they lit a candle and everything. After they ate, they 'cuddled' up and looked at the imaginary stars, well not imaginary, the stars were there, but the trees would have blocked them out. Then they talked about when they first met in camp. It was so adorable! Then I suddenly felt a sharp poke in my leg and fell off the tree and onto the ground with a thud, right in front of Travis and Lauren.

They both gasped simultaneously.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANALISE?!" asked Travis curiously yet furiously.

"Well I didn't come here to look at you guys, you guys just happened to be here..."

"Look Travis, I had a great time, but I should go now..." said Lauren planting a kiss on Travis' lips, making his face turn a lovely bright shade of red.

When she left I said," I see you have yourself a girlfriend...does Connor know about this?"

"N-no, don't tell him, please, not yet," he stuttered nervously.

"Alright, but you have to do something for me then."

"Name it."

"Answer these three questions..."

"Okay, ask away."

"One, Is Will Solace single?"

"Woah, you like Will?!"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Yes, hes single."

"He have a cellphone?"

"Yes."

"Whats his number?"

"(917) 486-8871"

"Thanks."

"Now answer _my_ question, do you, or do you not, like Will Solace?"

"Thats none of your business," I say before briskly walking off.

* * *

I walked back to the cabin where the three guys were sleeping peacefully. I played back the series of events in my mind. I honestly had no idea why I asked those questions. I didn't think about what I was saying a just blurted them out. But if theres one thing I can count on Travis not to do is sell me out.

So with that out of my mind I went back to sleep, this time, _in_ the cabin.

* * *

THE SECRET HIDEOUT.

I woke up pretty early that morning. Today was my first day with the survival activity and I needed to make sure everything was in place. So after a quick breakfast of cereal, toast and an apple, I headed out to the woods once again.

My plan was to go to my secret clearing, where I had basically set up I was going to do in this activity and I also had snacks and my Ipod there hiding in a tree I had hollowed out.

So on my way to the clearing, I heard noises.

"Why is _everybody _in the woods lately?" I muttered to myself.

I quickly climbed up a tree, and saw Matthew and Bridget. They were holding hands. Was it just me, or did camp just get really romantic? They started talking about when they first came to camp, then they switched the conversation to...school? Hm, turns out they went to school together...can't believe they didn't say that when I 'introduced' them!

"I really like you Jessica," said Matthew quietly.

"Me too Matthew, I mean, I really like you too, not I like myself," she quickly said, nervously.

He grinned and said," I better go, I have that new activity with Analise now..."

She quickly kissed his cheek blushing the whole time,"Meet you here tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it'll be our secret hideout," said Matthew before running off.

I sighed,"ah, young love."

* * *

_TADA! Hope you guys liked! If you guys wanna see more of these SUPER CUTE couples, post or PM! Peace out! 3_


	5. My First Class

MY FIRST CLASS.

Dedicated to: fanofpjo.

I t was time for my first class. I was slightly nervous, but I knew what I was going to teach. It was simple: I would teach the bodies necessities, with little activities, so that the 'students'. I was pacing back and forward, waiting for everyone to come.

When everybody was there I made them line up at the edge of the woods.

"Okay, I may know you guys, but I still want to know who exactly is here, so starting from the right, please state your name and godly parent," I said.

"Matthew, son of Hermes."

"Lauren, daughter of Apollo."

"Percy, son of Poseidon."

"Nico, unclaimed."

"Travis..."

"Connor..."

"Sons of Hermes." said the twins simultaneously, I had to smile.

"Syrena, daughter of Hephaestus."

"Amber, daughter of Athena."

"Jessica, daughter of Athena."

"Mark, son of Ares."

Ten people, good enough for the first day.

"Okay, so today, we are going to be talking about the bodies necessities, some of you may be wondering how this is associated with survival as a demi-god..."

"Well if were stuck somewhere, maybe were on a quest, and we need to know what the body needs! So we'll start off with the basics: Food and water, sometimes shelter. Does anyone know how much water a human needs?"

Syrena raised her hand," 8 ounces of water, and every once is a cup, therefore, 8 cups of water!" she said enthusiastically.

"Good job Syrena! Now, were going into the woods to give an example of how we could be lost!" I say cheerfully leading the class to the heart of the woods!

* * *

_VOILA! Hope you guys liked! THIS IS THE 5TH CHAPTER! And I would like to suggest reading Freezerbunnys story, its amazing! Thats all, so peace out! 3_


	6. I Play Capture The Flag

I PLAY CAPTURE THE FLAG.

All the campers were gathered at the edge of the woods, divided into the hunters and the campers. It was time to play capture the flag. Usually they would be to little campers to play, but apparently it was a tradition when the hunters came. So here we were, adjusting armor, sharpening daggers and testing out magic items. The hunters were laughing and organizing arrows. Finally, Chiron announced it was time to start.

* * *

I was part of the main riding team, which Thalia was leading. After the conch horn sounded, Selena led a small group to distract the hunters, and we darted off to the right, after Selena and her group left. Suddenly, a clump of hunters spotted us. We fought them off while Thalia headed towards there base.

I was fighting a girl who looked about 12 but had a cruel look in her eye. She took out a blunt dagger and stabbed at my armor viciously.

"WHAT THE HECK WOMAN!" I yelled, twisting the knife out of her hand.

She responded by trying to punch me in the face, but I ducked and tripped her. She fell, but quickly jumped up, twisting my arm to a strange angle. I was in no position to kick her, or punch her with my other arm, so I stepped on her foot, and since she was wearing sandals, it actually hurt. I punched her in the face and ran off to the base with the others.

I was at the base and there was no flag, just a terrible smell.

"Fart arrows are unsportsmanlike!" I heard Thalia yell.

All the hunters just stood there, as well as all the campers by the hunters base. There was no flag to be taken of defended. However, when we saw Zoe Nightshade, run to their base with our flag, we burst into action. We ran towards Zoe trying to create a wall, but failed miserably, hunters attacking us. Making way for Zoe, who successfully made it to their base. They erupted into cheering, but Thalia did not stay to celebrate our miserable loss, no, she marched off straight towards Percy. I followed sensing a fight.

"The Hunters win!" announced Chiron

"Perseus Jackson!" Thalia yelled, blue sparks flickering on her armor.

"What in the name of the gods were you THINKING?" she yelled furiously.

Percy balled his fists," I got the flag, Thalia! I saw a chance and I took it!"

"I WAS AT THEIR BASE!" she yelled,"But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would have won."

They continued to argue, and usually, I would try to break up the fight, but I had a feeling, if I interrupted, I _would_ get hurt, _very badly._

Thalia pushed Percy and sent him ten feet into the water.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," said Thalia turning pale.

A wave erupted from the creek and soaked Thalia," Sorry, I didn't mean to either," growled Percy.

"Enough!" Chiron ordered, but they continued arguing.

A blast of lightning came down from the sky, hit Thalia's spear like a lightning rod and slammed into Percy's chest.

"Thalia! That is enough!" Chiron ordered.

The creek swirled up, hundreds of gallons of water in a massive funnel, I stepped back, way back.

"Percy!" Chiron pleaded.

Suddenly, the water splashed back into the creek bed. Thalia, surprised, turned to see what Percy was looking at.

Something...someone was approaching, cloaked in a murky green mist, it got closer and the hunters and campers gasped. I nervously stepped closer to any living being, because that..._thing_ scared the living daylights out of me...

* * *

MWA HA HA! Cliff hanger! But if your a true PJO fan, you should know whats going on! ;) I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while, writers block! I'll try to update more! Love Ya'll! PEACE OUT! :D


	7. The Midnight Call

THE MIDNIGHT CALL.

No one moved. Then I heard this hissing voice inside my head, I grabbed someones hand without thinking, but the hand was cold, like death. I looked to see whose hand that was...Nico Di Angelo, thinking I must of made some mistake I grabbed Connor's hand, which was normal body temperature...

"Strange..."I thought.

Anyway, I realized it wasn't only me who was hearing a voice, it was everyone, some people even covered their ears with hands.

"I am the spirit of Delphi," It hissed,"Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, Slayer of the mighty Python."

It was the Oracle.

The Oracle regarded Percy with cold dead eyes. Then turned towards Zoe Nightshade,"Approach, Seeker, and ask."

"What must I do to help my goddess?" asked Zoë.

The Oracles mouth opened and green mist poured out, and created the image of a mountain and a girl stood at its barren peak, she was wrapped in chains fettered to the rocks, and her hands raised.

The Oracle spoke:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse one must withstand, _

_And one shall perish by a parents hand._

Then, the mist swirled and retreated like a green serpent into the oracles mouth. The Oracle then sat down on a rock and became still.

* * *

It was now eleven in the night, I was in the woods, in a tree above my little clearing. I had tried to call Will earlier, with no answer, but just in case I had my phone with me. I eventually fell asleep in the tree. When suddenly, I felt a vibration, shocked I fell out of the tree, face first.

"I need to stop falling out of trees!" I groaned, reaching for my phone, which was vibrating.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Analise?" said a familiar voice

"Will, why on earth are you calling me a midnight?!" I said checking the time on my phone.

"I um, saw a miss call, and I figured you'd be up."

"Why would I be up at midnight!"

"You have a strange schedule! Why do you sound like you just fell out of a tree or something?"

"I have no idea what your talking about!" I said, looking up at the tree I fell out of.

"Sure you don't," he said sarcastically.

"So, hows life?" I said changing the subject.

"Oh you know, its good, no monster attacks..."

"None?"

"A few..."

"You just said no monster attacks!"

"Did I?"

"Yes Will, you did, whats going on?"

"Nothing okay, stop acting like your my mother! You don't need to know every single detail of my life, jeez"

"Gods Will, sorry, I didn't mean it like that..."

"Listen, I gotta go Analise, talk to you later," he said hanging up.

"Well that was odd..." I muttered to myself, before climbing up the tree again and falling asleep...

* * *

_Sorry, didn't know how to end it! Oh well! REVIEW AND FAVORITE! :D It would mean alot! If you have any PJO fanfictions to suggest, just PM me the name and author! Thats all for now...PEACE OUT! 3_


	8. The Quest

THE QUEST.

It was one o' clock in the morning and I was still in the woods. I quickly climbed down the tree and, stuffed all my stuff in a bag throwing it into a hollowed tree. I ran to the Hermes cabin was just about to climb up to my bunk when I heard a voice...

"Analise?" asked Connor, from his bunk.

"Um, no, your dreaming, good night!" I said quickly climbing up and lying down.

"Why are you in my dream?" he continued groggily.

I gave an exasperated sigh and threw a pillow at his face," Just cus'!"

He started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Um, Connor, are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?" he said dozing off.

"Ookay then..." I muttered.

* * *

I woke up tot the screech of the door opening. I snapped awake and saw a shadow walk out of the cabin.

"This night just gets stranger and stranger," I muttered before, getting up and following the mysterious shadow.

I followed it to the dining pavilion, and thats when I found out it was Nico.

"Nico, what are you doing?!" I whispered

He quickly spun around to face me,"Analise?"

"I heard the door open, why are you up?"

"I um, couldn't sleep..."

Suddenly, I heard whispering, and Nico must have heard it to, because he dashed behind a column, and I followed. It was Bianca and Zoe.

"This is getting strange, i'm going back to sleep!" I said, before walking off.

But Bianca saw me," Analise?"

"Oh um hey Bianca, and Zoe,"

"Why is thee up?" asked Zoe, all old timey'

"Thee is up because...thee has a strange schedule..." I said remembering what Will had said.

I heard a snicker from behind the column, and I smiled.

"What was that!" snapped Zoe, drawing her dagger.

"That was just me!" I said quickly,"Well, see you guys later," I said quickly walking off, silently laughing.

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the morning, right after breakfast. But something I saw at breakfast worried me, or rather, someone I didn't see at breakfast...

I knocked on the door of the big house, and Chiron trotted out.

"Ah, Analise, what can I do for you?"

"Is Percy at camp, because I didn't see him at breakfast..."

"Oh, no, Percy is no longer with us..."

"HE TURNED ON US?!"

"no..."

"HES DEAD?!"

"No, he just went home for the holidays..."

"Oh..." I said blushing.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, thats all, thanks..."

As I walked to the practice arena I bumped into Nico.

"Oh hey, Nico," I say.

"Um, hey..."

"So about this morning, what happened after I left?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much..."

"No one saw you?"

"Um...no..."

"Nico whats going on?"

"OKAY FINE! PERCY ISN'T HOME, HES FOLLOWING THEM ON THEIR QUEST! I MADE HIM PROMISE TO PROTECT MY SISTER!" He said breaking down.

"Um, I didn't about Percy but thats a nice detail..."

"Don't tell Chiron, or anybody please!"

"Fine, i'll keep it a secret..."

"Thanks."

"No problem Nico, no problem..."

I was just about to practice when I heard a shriek...

* * *

_CLIFF HANGER! :P Review and PM if you want more couples... Also, again, if you have any good PJO fanfictions, PLEASE, PM or comment the names of them! Bye for now! 3_


	9. I Play Matchmaker

I PLAY MATCHMAKER.

Dedicated to: Smiler.

"WHAT THE HADES?!" I yelled surprised.

I ran to the source of the scream...the Aphrodite cabin.

"Whats wrong guys?" I asked.

Jessica jumped up and down,"MATTHEW JUST ASKED ME ON A DATE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

All the Aphrodite girls started 'fangirling' jumping up and down and screaming.

I rolled my eyes and walked out to find Matthew.

"So Matthew..." I say walking up to him the Hermes cabin," I hear your taking Jessica on a date..."

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, if you need some help planning the date, i'm here..."

"Okay cool, can you like set the whole thing up?"

"For 20 drachmas, I can organize the whole thing!" I say slyly.

He sighed,"Deal."

* * *

It was seven in the evening. I had planned the whole date! It would be wonderful.

So first, Matthew would 'pick her up' from the Aphrodite cabin, then they go to the dining pavilion, which Chiron had generously let them use for the night, where one table would be lit with a candle, where they would eat and talk about whatever they wanted to, because I was not getting payed to organize a topic for them, then they would walk to the beach, where I had Beckendorf set off fireworks for them, then after he would drop her back off at the Aphrodite cabin, and the date would be over, it will be blissfully romantic!

I told Matthew the plan as he paced back and forth, waiting for five past seven when he told Jessica he would come for her. He refused to wear a suit, so Connor and I negotiated down to a blazer, which we had to borrow, and some black jeans, and stylish polo shoes.

Finally, he walked to the Aphrodite cabin. Neither Connor, Nico, Travis, Lauren or I could resist running down to the Hephaestus cabin and asking one of them to release multiple helicopters, with cameras of course, into the areas where Matthew and Jessica would be.

We all sat down by the monitors and watched the date play out...

Jessica was wearing a sparkly blue layered dress, with silver heels, and a mini tiara in her hair. When Matthew came for her, they hooked arms and walked down to the dining pavilion silently. When they reached he pulled out her chair for her and then took his seat. They ate in semi-silence, with small conversations that ended quickly. Finally, after the awkward dinner, he took her hand and led her down to the beach. They sat in the sand and started into each others eyes for a while, before the fireworks started.

When he kissed her when a firework in the shape of a heart exploded I jumped up and down excitedly.

"And that, my good people, is how you plan a date!" I said grinning.

* * *

_Sorry its a short chapter, but its pretty adorable right? Thanks for reading, please review! PEACE OUT! 3_


	10. Befriending Nico Part I

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life's been...busy. Anyway, I would like everyone to know, there is a 'New Girl' reference in the chapter, and whoever finds it and PM's it to me will have a chapter dedicated to them, and if you didn't know, when I dedicate a chapter to you, I make you a character, because thats how I roll. Anyway, find the 'New Girl' reference PM it to me, and whoever PM's it to me will win! Good luck  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters or 'Titans Curse.'_

* * *

BEFRIENDING NICO. PART I.

It was the day after Matthew and Jessica's kiss and they had become really close.

I was lying down on my bunk in the Hermes cabin. I was in there alone because everyone else was at an activity or stealing something. I was staring up at the ceiling thinking about a various assortment of things when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Its Jess!" a voice replied.

"Who the Hades is Jess?" I asked myself while climbing off the bunk and walking to the door.

I opened the door and Jessica was there smiling.

"Ohhh, Jessica-Jess," I muttered.

"Hi Analise!" she said still smiling

"Um, hey Jessica..."

"Can I come in?" she asked

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Okay, I heard from Madison who heard from Katie who heard from Travis who heard from Connor that _you_ organized the date for Matthew and I."

"Well, Matthew asked you out, I just planned the date."

"I know, so I just wanted to thank you for planning the date," she said handing me a basket with a whole bunch of Aphrodite stuff, like love potions, magical hair dye, etc.

"Thanks Jessica." I said accosting the gift and resting it on the closest bunk.

"No problem!" She said,"Well, I have to get training, bye for now!"

* * *

I walked to the lava wall with Nico.

"Woah..." He said looking at it in astonishment.

"Yeah, well, beat ya' to the top!" I said running to the wall.

"HEY!" he said running as well.

I beat him of course, but he managed no to burn his flesh off. After that I offered to teach help him master the arts of the sword.

"To the Hephaestus cabin!" I said marching off.

"Wait, isn't the arena the _other_ way?!" he asked confused, while jogging up to me.

"In order to master the arts of the sword one must have their own sword!" I said grinning.

"Well then wheres _your_ sword, huh?" he asked rather boldly.

I pulled out my hilt and pressed the button twice, waving the sword in Nico's face.

"Oh," he said embarrassed.

"Well, lets go!" I said putting away my sword and sprinting to the cabin.

When we reached the cabin Nico was panting like crazy.

"Wow, your out of shape," I stated smirking.

He simply scowled and walked in.

After speaking to Beckendorf, Nico was given a normal dagger, that suited him just right.

"Why didn't we just go to the weapons shed?" he asked as we walked to the arena.

"We wouldn't have gotten the perfect match for you, it might have been to heavy or big or light."

"Oh, well thank you for your concern about my sword being perfect."

"Your welcome!" I smile,"Now, lets practice!"

* * *

_Again, really sorry that: 1. I haven't updated in forever _

_ 2. The chapter is short._

_I will try to update more frequently and make the chapters longer. _

_Don't forget about the challenge to find the new girl reference, PM your answer and a chapter shall be dedicated to you! :D Ta ta for now! 3_


	11. Befriending Nico Part 2

_Okay the winner of the competition was...smiley! So after working out what he wanted to happen. So this is the chapter! Get ready for some DRAMA (and heartbreak)! Oh and it will be a two part dedication. Anywho, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

* * *

BEFRIENDING NICO. PART II.

**The Breakup.**

After about an hour of practicing with Nico we were tired and sweaty. But I had to admit, it was a good practice.

"Your pretty good with a sword," I say impressed

"Thanks, you too," Nico replied blushing.

"Lets go to the cabins now..." I pant.

"Sure," he agrees and we walk to the cabins

When we reach we sit on a bench opposite to the Aphrodite cabin. We were talking about training when we heard shouting, it was coming from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Just get out! Go!" Jessica yelled at a figure that I couldn't see.

"Well fine! I was just trying to help!" the figure yelled back, coming into the light so that I could now see it was Matthew.

"I don't need your help!"

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked seeming pretty smug.

"Yes i'm sure, and you know what else i'm sure of?!"

"What?"

"THAT WERE OVER!" she yelled, pushing him out the door.

Nico and I listened to this whole conversation and held back laughs.

"I should've bet they wouldn't last," Nico laughed.

"Its not my fault, all I did was get them together, its not my responsibility to make sure they stay together!"

We saw Matthew storming our way and we quickly got up and ran to the Hermes cabin, laughing all the way.

* * *

After an hour of playing poker with the Stolls and Nico, I got up and decided I was going to the woods.

"Wait up, were coming with you!" Nico and Connor yelled jogging up to me.

"Hey guys, wheres Travis?"

"Out with Lauren," Connor said glumly.

I shrugged and we walked into the woods. After killing a few monsters we decided we would go to Zeus fist.

"Do you know the way Analise?" Nico asked.

''I think so.."I mutter walking straight ahead.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we saw the fist in the distance.

"There it is!" I said running ahead to the fist, leaving the boys to catch up.

When I reached the fist I saw a blood turning sight, and I did the first thing that came to mind; I screamed my head off.

"What is it?!" asked Connor when he caught up.

Then he saw it and he gasped,"Oh...my...gods..."


	12. Befriending Nico Part 3

_Who loved the cliffhanger? Sorry if this chapter is gruesome or scarring...WARNING: read at your own risk, don't blame author if your scarred! Also, i'm SUPER sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. hopefully, i will be able to update sooner. Now, enjoy the chapter :D_

* * *

Befriending Nico, part III

Dedicated to Smiley.

"What's wrong you guys?" Asked Nico.

Connor and I just pointed to the ground

"Oh," he gasped after looking at what we pointed to.

Laying on the ground was Matthews dead body, it was badly bruised and his eyes (closed thank goodness) were black. After regaining my senses I screamed loudly. Connor and Nico joined. We ran to the big house and banged on the door until Chiron answered.

"What is wrong children?" He asked confused.

"Body. Matthew. Dead. Fist." Nico stuttered.

Understanding it, Chiron galloped to Zeus' fist.

"Oh dear..." He sighed when he saw the body.

* * *

Chiron called an emergency gathering to give everyone the bad news. As he told the campers Jessica burst out into tears, so loudly that someone had to take her away to her cabin. There were some gasps and tears shed in the audience. Then some of the satyrs brought his body, wrapped in a shroud. A tear rolled down my face as we burned the shroud (and him...). He was actually a pretty decent person, I thought...

* * *

_Okay, SUPER DUPER short, sorry. But hey, atleast I gave you a chapter right...?_


End file.
